Best Friends Forever
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: This is about 2 friends that are pratically sisters.They were forced apart by an evil man.But no matter what happens,they will always be friends.
1. How They Met

**hey everybody.**

**sorry i didn't post a story yesterday. i focusing on _Myths of Egypt _and _Ra's Gift to Egypt _because i was so close to finishing so yesterday i was working on them but i finally finished them late last night and now those two are uploaded on to the Doc Manager but they won't be posted soon so those who are waiting for those two stories then i'm sorry u have to wait a little bit longer.**

**by this is a new yu-gi-oh! 5d's story and it will have scenes from yu-gi-oh! 5d's and some scenes that are mine.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh! 5d's or its characters but i do own the title, plot(some of it because some of the chaps are going to have the scenes from yu-gi-oh! 5d's as well- which i don't own those scenes), and the title.**

**Pairings: there will be pairings, i believe. but i will leave the pairings as a surprise.**

**Rating: this story should be rated K all the way but i'm not fer sure yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. How They Met<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

The Izinski Family are enjoying the day at New Domino Park with their 2 year old daughter, Akiza.

Setsuko Izinski set her daughter down in the sand box before joining her husband at the picnic blanket that he just spread out.

Little Akiza was just standing and looking around having no clue to what to do first.

A black and blue butterfly flutter passed her.

Akiza smiled and giggled before starting to chase the pretty butterfly.

The little Akiza was chasing around the butterfly all through the park.

The black and blue butterfly flew inside the park's woods with Akiza right behind it.

Little Akiza still held a big smile on her face while giggling, not knowing where she's running off to with the dark colored butterfly.

As Akiza continue she tripped on something that was coming from the ground and began to tumble down the small hill that was there.

Two year old Akiza finally stopped rolling down the small hill and land face first on the ground.

Akiza shakily got up.

She took in her surroundings and tears began to form in her eyes for she didn't know where she was at, and began to cry.

A few minutes later another girl appeared through the trees on the opposite side of Akiza.

This little girl is only 1 year old. She has chin length red hair and green eyes. The way the girl looked and dressed is similar to an orphan. She is wearing a dirtied long-sleeved white shirt, the shirt reaches to her thighs and the sleeves would have touched the ground if she hadn't tear the sleeves to an inch of her fingertips. A dirtied up dark brown pants that are teared at the ends so that there baggy only at the ankles. A black belt around her waist so it can secure both the shirt and pants, and she was bare-footed.

Akiza didn't noticed that someone else is with her.

The dirty girl stared at little Akiza for a minute before walking over to her.

Akiza didn't know that she was being approached or that they squat in front of her.

The other red-haired girl stared at the crying red head for another minute before finally wiping the tears from her face.

Akiza finally notice the other presence as they wiped her tears. She was hoping it will be either her daddy or mommy but no such luck, she just sees another little girl in front of her.

Little Akiza began to cry again this time for her parents.

The filthy girl just stared at that the little girl in front of her. She was perplexed on why this girl was crying her eyes out.

The dirt-covered girl began to look around in the clearing that they were in. She saw that there were some small branches spread out in the clearing.

She looked back at the crying girl then back to the branches.

Back with Mr. and Mrs. Izinski, they were panicking when they couldn't see there daughter anymore.

Back with the two red haired children, something gently brushed off Akiza's tears again. She looked to what it was and she saw it was branch.

The branch pulled away from her and walked back to the others.

The branches were made to look like stick people except without the head.

Two year old Akiza stared at them, wondering how they are floating in the air and moving on their own.

The little branches began to do a dance that is similar to the Skeleton Dance **(A/N: here's is a video of the skeleton dance. Please move to the time of 2:37 h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = h 0 3 Q B N V w X 8 Q**** )**.

A minute into the twigs little dancing, Akiza began to smile and laugh with joy at the twigs silly little dancing. She didn't really care how they were doing it, she just like their funny dance routine.

As Akiza continue to watch them dancing, at the corner of her eye she saw something shift at her side. She turned her head to see it was the other girl, the one covered in dirt.

The grimy girl was staring at the branches intensely, like she was concentrating on them to dance for them.

Akiza knew then, she didn't know how but she knew, that the messy girl was making the branches dancing. Akiza turned back to the dancing branches.

Several minutes of the branches dancing they fell back to the ground.

Akiza gave out a small giggle and then smile towards the little girl.

"Tank you," Akiza said in a 2 year old speak.

"Wellcome," she said in a 1 year old speak.

Both of the little red heads stand.

Akiza hold out her little hand, "Akiza Izinski," she introduced herself. Pronouncing her name a little wrong.

"Eliane-Kyra Tori," the unclean girl introduced herself as well. Pronouncing her name wrong but Akiza understood her.

Eliane-Kyra shook hands with Akiza. Eliane pointed at a Akiza, "friends?"

Akiza smiled and spread her arms in the air, "best of friends," she stated then gave her new friend a bone crushing hug.

"Air," Eliane struggled to say.

Akiza released her.

Eliane-Kyra took a few breathes before she grabbed Akiza's hand and lead her out of the woods and into the park.

It took 20 minutes to finally reach the park.

"Akiza!" A man and woman shouted with relief in their voice.

The red heads turn to see Akiza's mom and dad.

Akiza's parents scooped their daughter into her a hug.

"Akiza what happened to you?" Setsuko asked her daughter when she set her little girl down.

Eliane walked next to Akiza so she can stand by her.

Akiza pointed towards Eliane-Kyra, "friend," she simply stated.

Akiza sideways hugged her new friend.

Parents of Akiza went 'aww' at the cuteness of the hug.

On that day, even if they didn't quite know it yet, Akiza Izinski and Eliane-Kyra Tori became the best of friends with an unshakable bond that nothing or anyone could get rid of.

This is the story of two best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>alrite hope u enjoyed this story.<strong>

**i know Akiza and Elaine seem have an advance vocab but this is my story so making them that way.**

**reviews on this story will be greatly apperciated. thnx.**


	2. A Beautiful Friendship

**hello vistiors.**

**this story only has "1 Life" left so that's why i'm updatin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show.**

**Pairings: None... I think?**

* * *

><p><strong>2. A Beautiful Friendship<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip-1 year later*<strong>

* * *

><p>*TAP*<p>

*TAP*

*TAP*

The sound was coming from Akiza's two story bedroom window.

Akiza wasn't startled by the sound nor she was frightened by it. She was used to it.

Akiza put down one if her favorite children's books and went to open her window.

She only opened it halfway, that's all the person need to get in.

A red head girl crawled through Akiza's window and silently land on Akiza's carpeted bedroom floor.

"Hi Eliane," Akiza greeted in a 3 year old voice.

"Hi," she greeted back with a 2 year old voice.

Eliane and Akiza have been friends for about year now and in that time they have become like sisters.

What Akiza learned about her dear friend is that Eliane is actually an orphan. Eliane-Kyra has been an orphan for 2 months before meeting her. She even asked why Eliane why she isn't at the Satellite. Eliane response to her sister figure was that Sector Security doesn't know she was homeless orphan yet but they will find out sooner or later.

Akiza hoped they won't take Eliane away from her.

Also, Akiza learned that her best friend is a physic since birth. She find it absolutely amazing that Eliane was a physic. But she told Akiza that she's a special physic of some sorts but she hadn't told Akiza what she meant by that yet.

Another thing about Eliane is that she has passion for dueling and that her parents gave her a deck for both ground and D-Wheelers. So she keeps them with at all times.

The last thing Akiza found out about her red-haired friend is that she likes to climb through Akiza's window. So Akiza's parents wouldn't know about Eliane's visits to Akiza. Akiza didn't know why Kyra won't go through the door at first but Eliane-Kyra cleared that by up saying because they can't find out she's an orphan or they have to send her to the Satellite, but Akiza said that may adopt Eliane as well but Eliane-Kyra Tori won't hear of it saying she liked to live on her.

So Akiza will let her sister-figure stay forever how she likes and will give Eliane her old clothes and other necessities so her young sister-figure can survive New Domino City when she not crashing it in Akiza's bedroom.

"What brings you by?" Little Akiza curiously asked.

"Storm," Eliane simply stated.

Akiza looked out her now closed window to see that a storm was beginning to brew.

"Alright we get to have another sleepover," Three year old Akiza giggled excitedly.

Eliane-Kyra smiled at her first best friend excitement.

Akiza turn towards Eliane.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Akiza asked.

Eliane was about to say no when her stomach decided to answer for her.

*GROWL*

* * *

><p><strong>~Akiza's Pov~<strong>

I left my bedroom and made the journey to the kitchen.

I have to be really quiet because my parents are still up and they are occupying the living room right now.

I made it to the kitchen.

I have to silently move one of the dining room chairs to one of the kitchen cabinets that held the plates.

I carefully open the cabinet door and made sure I didn't make any clinging noise with the dish.

After I closed the cabinet and put the chair back, I gathered enough food that filled the whole plate then I grabbed a canned soda for her.

As I about to exit the kitchen, I saw that my mom was heading towards the kitchen so I had to hide somewhere until she leaves.

Two minutes later, I made it back to my bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

"Here you go Eliane."

Eliane smiled at her red head friend, "Thanks Akiza," taking the food and drink from her.

Eliane scarfed it down like she hadn't eaten in a couple of days, matter of fact she hasn't been eating for a couple of days.

The green-eyed girl finished her meal in 5 minutes.

Akiza and Eliane-Kyra began to play games quietly so that way they don't alert Mr. and Mrs. Izinski of the second red head's presence.

Within an hour of playing duel monsters, Akiza's parents came to tuck in their daughter for bed and Eliane had to roll under Akiza's bed so the adults of the household don't know she's there.

When the little girl of the household's bedroom became dark, the orphan girl crawled from under the bed and set next to Akiza on the bed.

"Ellie, can you please tell me a story?" Akiza asked, using one of the nicknames for her friend.

"No problem Aki," Eliane said, using the nickname for her friend.

Even though Ms. Tori is only two years old, she can talk like an adult which thanks to her self-taught lessons. She even corrected some of Akiza's mispronounced words and now little Akiza can talk like an adult.

So with the green-eyed girl's exceptional language skills and adequate vocabulary, little Eliane can tell astonishing of creative fables, legends, and myths that she heard or read or made-up.

"Aki, why are the stars so lonely?"*

"I don't know."

"Because he used to have a lover."

"Tell me more," Akiza requested.

"Okay, this is a story about two lovers who were torn apart by two greedy brothers… Once there was a magical kingdom called the Ocean Heart. The kingdom was ruled by the most kindest of rulers. They had a son named Yasuo. He was the kindest, generous, and most handsomest man in the whole kingdom. Yet, he was sad for he didn't have anyone that truly loved him for just being him. He did once but she vanished years ago.

"One day, the King of Ocean Heart mysteriously fallen ill. The palace healer claimed that there was no cure for him unless someone was brave enough to venture into the Dark Forest to retrieve a golden Lotus Haryana flower* **(Pic of Flower : h t t p : / / w w w . w h e r e i n c i t y . c o m / i n d i a / g r e a t - i n d i a n s / n a t i o n a l - s y m b o l s / i m a g e s / l o t u s . j p g )** , a wing rose dragon scale, and the blood of the rose dragon's princess then the King will be cured.

"Everybody loved their King but their fears hold them back from helping him. But, Yasuo was the one who went to retrieve the requested items despite his fears that he hold against the Dark Forest.

"With weeks worth of travel, the Prince stepped into a meadow that was filled with Lotus Haryana flowers. He walked into the middle field, careful of his footing so he won't squish any of the flowers. When he snapped the stem to break the flower from the ground, a piercing roar filled the air. Then a huge flew over him and out of site.

"Yasuo whipped around every direction and even looked at inch of sky he could see, but there was nothing there now. Even though it was out of vision quickly, he pretty that it was a dragon that flew over him.

"The young prince finally broke the stem from the ground. Then another roar ripped through the heavens. Now powerful are whirling around the youthful prince. He looked up to the blue sky to see a black dragon with yellow eyes coming towards him.

"Next thing the Prince of Ocean Heart knew he blacked out.

"The Prince made a groaning sound, signaling that he is awakening.

"Yasuo opened to see he was in a dark place and the only source of light was the candle sticks that surround his imprisonment.

"He called out a hello but only the dead of silence.

"What seems like years but only a couple of hours, that same piercing roar that he heard in the meadow, roared again.

"Then everything became bright. Giving Prince Yasuo the incentive to see where he was at and take a good look at the dragon that captured him. His surroundings told him he was in a giant cavern and he also got a good look at the dragon. The dragon was mostly but it did have red tinted to it, has thorns on its tail, yellow eyes, and red rose petals for wings.

"Then the dragon emitted a white light. It was is shrinking to a size of a human. The white glow faded and it revealed a woman with long red hair and yellow eyes, wearing a black dress tinted in red and red roses lining the top and hem of her dress **(Pic of woman : h t t p : / / m b l o g . m a n a g e r . c o . t h / u p l o a d s / 1 6 5 / i m a g e s / A n i m e R o s e G i r l . j p g [I know that doesn't match my description but it is the woman I imagine but with different colors and please ignore the wings that are on her back])**.

"The prince gasped then yells the name 'Akiko'.

"The woman in the red dress that is now named Akiko, nodded her head.

"You see Akiko is a princess of a far away land that is made of a large island and it is said they have dragons who guards their land. Princess Akiko was said to be engaged to Prince Yasuo. When they finally got to know each other, they fell in love. But it wasn't meant to be for the princess vanished one night and she wasn't heard from again. But now she standing right before her beloved.

"He began to throw questions at her like: are you okay? what happened to you? where have you been? what have you been doing all this time? since when you can change into a dragon?; and stuff like that. "The princess have look of amusement on her face at the rush of questions her love was giving. She walked up to him and kissed with a passion because that was the only way for him to stop his questioning and she also missed her prince. "They have discussed a few of what happened over the years but the one thing the dragon girl avoid what happened on the day she was kidnapped and why she can shape-shift into a dragon. She told him she didn't really want to speak about because it was still painful to talk about it. "Yasuo told his princess what's going on with his father. She insisted that she help the prince and he made no arguments since it will be pointless since the dragon princess is stubborn. "Akiko turned into a dragon once again and have Yasuo picked one rose petal wings scale and a vile of her blood since after all she is a rose dragon princess.

"The prince put his quest items into a sack that he brought with him. The female dragon lowered herself down so that way her beloved can climb on her back.

"She stomped all the way outside and on to the cave's ledge. Akiko began to flap her red rose petal wings for moment then jumped. She came back with her prince still on her back and she continue to flap her flower wings until they reached the Ocean Heart's castle.

"It was nightfall when they finally reached the castle's walls.

"Both prince and princess made their way to the healing chambers, where the King is staying for a while.

"The healer and the royal advisor was there so Yasuo handed over the requested items to the healer. For some reason the advisor was surprised the prince came back and also for some other reason, Akiko was uneasy around the advisor.

"The advisor motioned for the young man and girl to follow. They follow the older man to the throne. There the advisor politely asked of his young princes journey.

"The prince told of his journey thinking no harm will come to it. But the princess was still uneasy.

"The advisor was silent for a moment before he started mumbling a strange language under his breath.

"Before anyone knew it Akiko was slammed and pinned against the wall and Yasuo was hunched over in pain. The faster the older man spoke his words, the more pain the young boy is in. The young girl tried with all her might to save her lover but the advisor's dark magic was too strong.

"With one finally scream Yasuo turned into white sparkling dust and with a wave of the evil advisor's hand, the white sparkling dust became part of the night sky.

"The healer, they were actually brothers, came in and told his older brother that he had finished off the King.

"The princess has tears in her eyes.

"The evil men started chanting magic words again which permanently turns Akiko into her dragon form.

"The brothers were free to rule the kingdom but only for a little while. For the friends of Yasuo and Akiko used their own magic and put an end to the evil brothers reign.

"However, it was too late. Yasuo and Akiko can never revert back to their true forms.

"Every night the dragon princess flies because that's the only way she can be near her lover. She evens gives out a whining roar to show that she was in pain. While the stars twinkle and some of the stars became to shooting stars, to show that the heavens were crying as well because of the pain of never being close to his princess ever again. No matter how much the female give pain filled roars and no matter how the stars twinkle or become shooting stars… the two lovers can never touch one another again.

"The End."

Eliane finished her bed time tale to her best friend.

Three year old Akiza said, "That's sad but I love it any way. This will be my favorite tale. What's it called?"

"The Stars and The Dragon."

"Thanks for telling me that sad, but wonderful, story."

Her little brown eyes dropped then Akiza was in dreamland.

The little green eyed girl smiled at the little brown eyed girl that was her first friend.

Eliane stood from Akiza's bed.

Akiza opened her little eyed groggily, "Night Tor," she said, sleepily.

"Night, nite Aki," Kyra said.

* * *

><p><strong>*this tale that Eliane told was inspired by from the story that Kayla told Logan, the one about the moon and Kuekuatsu, from the movie <strong>_**X-Men: Wolverine Origins**_**. Also I changed it up a little bit. The reason for that is because is I want you all to think hard. What do the characters: Yasuo, Akiko, the Advisor, the Healer, and the friends of the Prince and Princess remind you of. And please submit your answers in your reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed.<strong>

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	3. Manifest

**whatz~ up~! readers.**

**i would like to thnk _YugiohObsessed_ and _Taeniaea _****for reviewin. Oh yeah before i forget i don't know if respond this to or not but _YugiohObsessed _the answers u put in ur second u got every answer rite EXCEPT 4 the answers that u put in 4 'The Healer' and 'The Advisor'. They are someone else, if u like 2 try again then u can. I'll give u a hint: "the hint on the people who they should remind u of is NEAR the end of the story". i hope that helps.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show.**

**Pairings: None... i think? but if there are and if i remember then i'll put it on next chappie.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Manifest<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

"8... 9... 10! Ready or not here I come Tori!" Four year old Akiza shouted out to her best friend, using her friend's last name.

Akiza and Eliane-Kyra, who is three years old, were in New Domino Park playing hide-and-seek. Eliane-Kyra is hiding and Akiza is seeking.

Akiza have been seeking for her red haired friend for 15 minutes and she was getting slightly agitated.

As her agitation kept on building, a peculiar wind blow through the trees in the park then the wind picked up and started to whirl around Akiza. But Akiza didn't bother to notice.

The wind stopped whirling around Akiza when she heard a moan in the bushes.

Akiza went over to the bushes where the moan sound was located. She parted the bushes to see her friend lying on the ground, barely having her eyes open, and a nice size bruise in her left temple.

"Eliane!" Akiza shouted in worry.

Akiza made her way over to her friend and help her stand up.

"Hang in there Kyra. I'll take you back to my place and my mama will take care of that boo-boo."

Then Akiza carried her friend on her back and walked quickly as she can back to her place. The reason Akiza parents are not with them at the park is because Akiza's dad was away on business for a short while and Akiza's mom believed that the kids are playing in the backyard.

Akiza sneaked around in the backyard and went through the back door so her mother won't become suspicious on why the two friends came through the front door and not the back.

"Mommy! Come quick Eliane-Kyra is hurt!"

Setsuko hurried from the living room to the kitchen, where the entrance to the backyard was.

"Oh my goodness. What happened?" Setsuko asked.

"I don't know. We were playing hide-and-seek and I heard a moan behind the bushes then I find her like this. Please help her mommy," Akiza said, tears coming to her cat-shape like eyes.

Setsuko took Eliane from her daughter's back and put Eliane on the living room couch.

Eliane-Kyra's eyes are still half-lidded.

"Eliane I need your eyes to stay open you may have a concussion," Setsuko said to her then said to Akiza, "Akiza I need you to stay with her to make sure she stays awake while I go get an ice pack."

Setsuko left and Akiza took a seat next to her friend and started talking to her so she can stay more awake. Which helped Elian-Kyra a great deal.

Akiza's mother came back in a moment, ice pack in hand, and placed the ice pack to Eliane-Kyra's bruise.

The three year old red head hissed in slight pain then thanked both girl's for helping her out.

"I'll go get guys some drinks and snacks," Setsuko told them then head back to the kitchen.

Eliane had to hold the ice pack now.

As soon Akiza's mom left, Akiza questioned her younger friend.

"Eliane what happened to you?" Akiza asked, concerned.

"I don't know."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember that I was in the bushes, watching you to make sure you don't find me then the next thing I know, is that something hit me in the head; and the weird part is that no one was near me," Eliane-Kyra recounted.

Just then Mrs. Izinski came in with a silver tray that held two glasses of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Izinski."

"Your welcome girls. I'll be right back, I'm going to call the doctor see if your bruise is anything to worry about." Setsuko left the room once again.

"Your lucky that you have a mother that worry so much," Eliane-Kyra said, sincerely.

"Thanks," Akiza said, great fully.

"Hey Akiza, what are you going to do about your fifth birthday?"

"Nothing special. I'm just going to invite you, my mom, and my dad."

"What about the kids from your school?"

Eliane doesn't go to school since she's an orphan but Akiza was teaching Eliane whatever she learned that day.

"No. Besides I don't really like them and the ones who hang out with me, only hang out with me because either their parents work under my father or one of their parents depend on my father for a promotion so they have their kids suck up to me."

"Oh~, the suck ups. Because if you tell your dad that they were mean to you then your dad can make it really bad for them."

"Yep."

Setsuko came back after a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two red headed friends.

"The doctor says that you should stay up for 18 or more hours then after that you should be fine. Oh and Akiza I'm almost finished with the invitations," Setsuko informed.

"What invitations?" Aki curiously asked.

"The ones for your fifth birthday."

"Why do I need that?" Aki still curiously asked.

Setsuko chuckled, "For Eliane and all your other friends from school."

"No~. I don't want those kids on my birthday. I only want Eliane, you, and dad here," Akiza whined.

"What's wrong with the other kids from school?" Mrs. Izinski asked.

"Eliane-Kyra Tori is my BEST friend and only friend. No one else at that school is my friend," Akiza firmly said.

Akiza's parents are still clueless that Akiza's friend is an orphan and doesn't attend school because of it.

"Alright," Akiza's mother hesitantly agreed.

"Is Senator Izinski able to make it to Akiza's birthday party," Eliane-Kyra curiously asked.

"He said he'll try but his not for sure," Setsuko Izinski replied.

The phone ring just then and Mrs. Izinski went to answer it.

When she left, Akiza had look of sadness and slight disappointment while Eliane-Kyra felt slight anger that Akiza was sad.

Eliane didn't like it when her best friend is in a negative mood so she always try to make Akiza happy to get her in a better mood. Because when Akiza is in a negative then Kyra is also in a negative mood.

Eliane was trying to brain storm on how to get her slightly older red haired friend to be happy again. That's when an idea hit her, it might take a while but it will be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Akiza's Birthday* <strong>

* * *

><p>Everybody was in the living room to celebrate Akiza's birthday. Well... almost everyone. Akiza' mom and Eliane-Kyra were there but Akiza's father was running behind.<p>

Akiza only opened up the presents that her mom gotten for her. Eliane said she got Akiza's present in mind but it will take a while to find it.

Akiza didn't mind. She always liked her friend's gifts, and she know that its hard for Eliane to get her gifts due to the circumstances that Tori is in.

Akiza didn't want to do anything else until her father comes home.

Mr. Izinski made it home, unfortunately, Akiza and Eliane fall asleep waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Several Days Later* <strong>

* * *

><p>The day after Akiza's party, she opened up the present that he left beside her on the nightstand. It turns out it was a duel monsters card called 'Lord of the Storm'. When Akiza thanked him and asked to duel him, Hideo told her he couldn't and that he had to leave for a month for work. Which made Akiza upset and her saying 'I hate you' then running off to Eliane, who was up in Akiza's bedroom because Hideo put her there.<p>

As the days passed since young Akiza's fifth birthday, Eliane-Kyra Tori finally acquired Akiza's birthday and Akiza were in the plant nursery that was on the Izinski's backyard.

Tori hold out a small rectangle box that was wrapped in red rose wrapping paper topped with an emerald green bow to Akiza.

"Happy late birthday Akiza," Eliane-Kyra Tori told Akiza Izinski.

"Thanks Tori," Akiza great fully said.

Akiza gently took the wrapped parcel from Kyra. She unwrapped her late birthday present to see a small, white jewelry box. She lifted the lid to see a face down duel monsters card.

Akiza flipped over the card to see its a synchro monster. This synchro monster is a dragon that is black tinted with red, red claws, a black tail with thorns on it, red petals as hair, and red rose petals that circled around the dragon's neck then spread into red rose petal wings. Akiza looked on top of the card to see that the beautiful dragon is called 'Black Rose Dragon'.

Akiza squealed in happiness before giving her friend a bone crushing hug.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 month and 28 days later* <strong>

* * *

><p>Mr. Izinski finally found the time to duel his daughter. But right in the middle of the duel, Hideo received a call that made him have to cancel the duel and leave for work.<p>

The five year old Akiza didn't like that one bit. She got upset and that same peculiar wind, that appeared those many days ago, surround Akiza again. Another thing weird that happened was that a red mark appeared on her arm as well. She continued the duel and have the monster that she had on the field attack her which wand up hurting her father.

Akiza finally noticed what was happening around her and she knew that she was the cause of this. She try to ask her father for help but he did something to Akiza that will sting for the rest of her life.

"Monster... stay back!" Hideo shouted.

Hideo realized his mistake too late.

Tears stung Akiza's eyes and she run to her room.

The wind finally dispersed.

Akiza locked her bedroom door once safely inside, she left her bedroom lights off then run over to her window and climbed out of it. Akiza climbed down the trellis that was propped up against her wall.

She ran past the gates that surround her families property and keep on running 'til she was in the run down part of New Domino and into a rundown, abandon apartment building.

Akiza keep on running 'til she is on the top floor and through a door.

It was there where her best friend has been living in for a while.

"Eliane! Eliane!" Akiza shouted, desperately.

Said girl run to where the shouting was.

"Akiza?"

Akiza ran into Kyra and Eliane embraced the still crying Akiza.

"What's wrong Akiza?" the young Ms. Tori asked, worriedly.

Akiza took deep and shaky breath before telling her red headed really fast, "I' ran!"

The younger red head widen her eyes, knowing what her slightly older red headed friend said. She tighten her hold on Akiza to give her comfort.

A few hours later, Akiza finally calmed down.

Eliane slightly parted her friend from the hug but still hold on to her.

"Oh Akiza... your not a monster," Kyra said with loving and caring words, and eyes that were filled with warmth.

"Yes I am."

"No your not. Akiza I have the same power as you, do you think I'm a monster?"

"No!" Akiza quickly said, already knowing that her bestest friend wasn't a monster.

"Then there you are not a monster."

Akiza try to interject but Eliane-Kyra interrupted her.

"Akiza that was an accident. You didn't have full control over what you did."

Akiza was slightly comforted by this.

Then Eliane looked down guilty, "Besides I should blame myself."

Akiza looked at her confused.

"I saw the signs that your physic powers was manifesting and I just ignored it."

"No it wasn't," Akiza tried to comfort her.

"Akiza how about this, I'll help you in controlling these powers."

"Thanks Tori."

* * *

><p><strong>*also i got a few things from last story. here is what u guys to do go over that story that Eliane told in pervious chap. What do: Akiko's dragon form remind u of? What Yasuo turned into signifies? Plz submit answers in ur reviews. I think that's it, if remember anythin then i'll put it in next chap.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed.<strong>

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	4. New Life

**hey readers.**

**i would like to thnk: _YugiohObsessed _for reviewin my story.**

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show.**

**Pairings: I checked. I did set up pairings but i'm not goin to reveal i want u, the readers, to guess. plz put ur answers in ur reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>4. New Life <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 5 years later* <strong>

* * *

><p>"Good job Akiza," an nine year old Eliane-Kyra Tori congratulated her best friend.<p>

"Thanks Eliane," Akiza said, gratefully.

Akiza Izinski and Eliane-Kyra Tori were in a forest that was just little ways out of New Domino City. Eliane-Kyra was training Akiza on how to control her powers. Even though Akiza had a little trouble in the beginning but she kind of got the hang of it.

The ten year old Akiza does has control over her powers but the only problem was is that her powers get out of control when Akiza's negative emotions are intense. They were working on that.

Ms. Tori was wearing an old white spaghetti strap shirt and old blue shorts that Akiza give to her and she's also has on a black hooded jacket that she found.

Ms. Izinski was wearing the same thing except her shirt is red and she has no jacket.

"Let's take a break," Kyra said.

Akiza nodded.

The two friends sat on a picnic blanket that they brought and dug into the picnic basket and eat the food they made at Akiza's house before they left.

After a moment of comfortable silence and the two girl friends finished eating their sandwiches, Kyra rummaged in her jacket pocket and pulled an object out.

"Here you go Akiza," she said, handing over the object to Akiza.

Akiza took it from her hands and examine the object. It was a long jewelry rectangle shaped box with white wrapping paper topped with a silver bow.

The older red head looked at it with confusion.

"What's this for Ellie?" Aki asked out of curiosity.

Eliane rolled her eyes playfully, "Just open it."

Akiza slightly nodded her head then opened up her surprised gift.

Like her be-late fifth birthday gift when Akiza finished unwrapping she saw a white jewelry box, except this time its rectangular. Aki lifted the white lid to reveal a red neck choker. Even though it didn't seem all that beautiful but to the still young Akiza this choker meant everything to her.

"Thank you so much Tor," Akiza said, happily.

Eliane smiled and nodded.

"Can you please put this on me?" asked Akiza.

Kyra nodded, "sure."

Tori went behind her first ever friend and proceed to put the choker around the slightly older girl's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 2 weeks later* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Akiza's Pov~ <strong>

"Ellie! Ellie!~Ellie!~" I called out in distress.

I was running towards the New Domino's Plant Nursery knowing that is where my friend will be at this time of day.

I kept on shouting my red head friend's name through out the nursery until I made it all the way to the back, where there was no people except for the red head I was looking for.

I took in a deep breath then shouted, "El~lie~!"

She shot up from the bench she was sitting and spun around towards me.

"Akiza!" she shouted in a shocked and confused voice.

I ran into her, the force of me knocking into her would have us fallen to the dirt pathway but she found her balance again before we fell, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I sobbed into her shirt.

Eliane wrapped one of her arms around my shoulders while the other was stroking my hair for comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

Eliane was comforting Akiza for half an hour when the brown eyed girl calmed down some.

The two friends slightly parted, but never breaking from their hug.

"Aki... what's wrong?" Kyra asked, worriedly.

That's when she notice the red and angry hand mark that marred Akiza's face.

Eliane's blood began to boil and her physic powers formed a powerful physic wind around them.

"Eliane-Kyra please come down," Akiza pleaded.

"Who hit you. Who dares to hit you," she said in deathly calm voice.

"No one," Akiza answered quickly.

"Was it your dad?" she guessed.

"No."

"It is isn't. He first dare to call you a name when you were just a mere five years old and now he slapped you."

Kyra's physic wind increased in power that was enough to tear apart the plant nursery and having people in there try to escape.

In the distance, ten year old Akiza Izinski can barely make out the silhouettes of the people running away.

"Eura please calm down," Akiza pleaded again by using another Eliane's nicknames.

L, another nickname for Eliane-Kyra, tighten her grip around Akiza, as if it was suppose to keep Aki from harm and her physic wind turned into a physic tornado that actually lift the two friends in the middle of it... and she didn't listen to Akiza.

"ELIANE-KYRA TORI!" Akiza shouted out the top of her lungs.

Akiza's shout finally gotten through her friend. Which~ wasn't probably good idea since the physic tornado dispersed which had the surrogate sisters free fall to the ground.

Eliane got the full impact since she fall first. But Akiza not so much since she fall on top of her friend and Kyra's arms were still wrapped around her.

Both girls groan in slight pain and stand up.

Akiza gave Eliane a death glare.

While Eliane's reaction was closing her eyes, a nervous laugh, and rubbing the back of her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 3 years later* <strong>

* * *

><p>Time has passed and it seemed that Akiza has better control over her psychic abilities with the help of her childhoodbest friend Eliane-Kyra Tori.

No more incident has follow since the accident of what Akiza accidentally did to her father when she was five years old and that's how Akiza wanted to stay like that. However, Akiza is still haunted by when her own father called her a monster and when he slapped her. Which Eliane decided not to kill Akiza's father for it.

* * *

><p><strong>~Akiza's Pov~ <strong>

I hate this. I hate this. I hate that school and everybody in it. Can't they see that I didn't mean any of it, no they can not.

At the middle of the semester, on May 15th, I accidentally active my powers during a duel with a boy at my school when I told my 'Violet Witch' to attack. At first, everything seemed somewhat normal; people talked to me but I still see fear in their eyes. I felt pain, hurt, and anger due to this which causes the effect of me causing more incidents that I wish I didn't cause but I did. From there the students and the faculty feared me and the friends I made there abandon me. I try to tough it out but I couldn't. So I ran away from that school and went back home.

I felt happy, so care free and tears of joy came to my eyes when I saw my home sweet home coming into view.

I stopped four feet in front of my house.

My eyes widen, _"What are my parents...?"_ I thought.

I couldn't even finish my thinking process. Because there, through my living room window I could see that my parents are living happily without me... me, their only daughter.

They finally spotted me and looked at me with shock.

_"Fine! If they're happy without me then so be it," _I thought angrily.

But for a little revenge, I destroyed my so-called parents home and ran away from them as well.

"What was I thinking about running back to them! What was I thinking of trusting them! There is only one person I could trust and that is my best friend Eliane-Kyra!" I shouted out my thoughts.

I ran away now to my surrogate sister's hide away place. In the run down part of New Domino City in a run down, abandon apartment building.

"Finch! Finch!" I shouted out one of her many nicknames when I entered her apartment.

*Yawn* "Akiza?"

I heard.

I went to where her bedroom was located to see that I woken her up.

"Sorry," I told her sheepishly.

Despite the apartment complex being a dump, Eliane made it livable and decent.

She fully sat up on her bed and I sat right next to her.

"What's up?" she asked, tiredly.

"Can I live with you?" I asked.

This seems to woken her fully.

"Sure... but why do you ask?"

I know she wouldn't mind that I live with her but her curiosity peeked on why I asked so suddenly. I told her everything about what happened at school, I saw her everyday since I attended Duel Academy but I didn't tell her of the incidents that I made, to what I saw with my parents.

I felt Eliane's physic powers were creating a physic wind again. Just a little one but I can tell she's trying to hold in her anger as best as she could. So I soothed her 'til she calmed down.

She asked if I had my stuff with me but all I told her no and I only got my deck and duel disk with me.

"Okay. Just go to bed for now. I'll be back in the morning," she told me.

I look for more an elaboration.

"I'm going to get you stuff that help you live through my conditions."

I try to tell her not to do that but she already left. I will not pursue her since its very hard to change her mind once her mind is set into stone.

I decide to go to bed for a much needed rest from the days that I had.

I could tell that things will go down hill from here but I know it will slightly go up because I know Eliane was going to stay by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>~Eliane-Kyra's Pov~ <strong>

*KABOOM*

*KABOOM*

*KABOOM*

_"I can't believe these people. How can they treat Akiza like that?"_ I thought angrily in my head.

Right now I'm walking down the streets and using my psychic powers in destroying some streets and little bits of buildings in uptown New Domino City to let my anger out.

I stopped after 15 minutes so I concentrate on to get things for Akiza and fast before Sector Security show up and saw the damage I caused.

I looked into one of the shop windows to see that it sells clothes for Akiza's age and hold several of her style of clothing.

I had to survey the building to make sure I won't be caught for breaking-and-entering along with stealing some of their stuff.

After disarming the security alarm and cameras, I picked the lock of the door and entered the clothing establishment.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 6:00am* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

Eliane finally got back to her temporarily place to see that Akiza is wide awake.

"Ellie you returned. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Where have you been?"

"I got you clothes, hygiene supplies, shoes, and other necessities that you will need. I already went to the cleaners to have all your clothes cleaned. I also stopped by places to get us food."

That's when the thirteen year old Akiza caught a whiff of breakfast in one of the plastic bags that her 12 year old friend was lugging around.

An embarrass blush spread across Akiza's face, "Thanks Ellie. You didn't have to do that and I'm sorry I made you did this at the middle of the night."

"In order. Your welcome. I wanted to do it. You didn't make me go out of the middle of the night, I did that on my own plus I'm usually up around that time because others try to still my crib. Now lets dig in," Eliane assured.

* * *

><p><strong>~Eliane-Kyra's Pov~ <strong>

I didn't want to say anything but I feel a bad omen hanging over us and that Akiza might be an emotional roll coaster through all this bad omen. However, no matter I'll be by her side and guide her to the best of my abilities.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 year later* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

Akiza Izinski is now 14 while Eliane-Kyra Tori is 13.

Ever since Akiza lived with her best friend, Eliane-Kyra, she has gone done hill with her negative emotions controlling her the most. Tori use everything that she is to help out Akiza but Aki either pushes her away or pulls her back in. So Eliane decided she shouldn't push Akiza in any direction until she was ready for guidance until then she will be by Akiza's side; and even though Akiza never said this to her dearest friend, she was grateful that Eliane was putting up with her.

Akiza try to make it up to her but for some reason she pulls back, and she didn't want that.

During her stay with Eliane, Akiza had gained access to the underground dueling world. There she made a name for herself and everybody fear but that didn't stop them from challenging her to a duel.

While in her Underground Dueling career, Akiza forgot all of Eliane's teachings and her psychic powers were getting out of control which causes her to injure the people she was dueling and the spectators who are watching her and her opponents duel.

Eliane try to teach Akiza how to control her powers once again but Akiza was still hurting from what her parents and anyone else who hurt her, still an open wound. Which made Eliane furious. Not at Akiza but those who wounded Akiza mentally and emotionally, and that caused her powers to appear as well.

Right after a duel, Akiza finally had enough with handling the guilt and decided to create a different person. Another persona. A persona who is cold hearted, distant to everyone, except for Eliane of course, view people as her enemy, excluding Eliane, and can only feel rage. Akiza and Eliane dubbed Akiza's new persona as the Black Rose Witch.

On the day Akiza created the Black Rose Witch, Eliane's heart finally cracked and shattered and disappeared into her very being. She now shows no emotion, only fake emotions. The only time she shows any real emotion was only around Akiza; but it was forced.

Akiza noticed and try to help but Eliane refused help.

So Akiza became more of the Black Rose Witch and Eliane is closed off to the world, only letting Akiza in. However, despite what's happening to them, their friendship never strained just altered and they stayed by each other's sides.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 year later* <strong>

* * *

><p>Akiza is now 15 and Eliane-Kyra is 14.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Elaine-Kyra's Pov~ <strong>

"Great duel Aki," I said, monotone.

"Thanks," Akiza said, monotone as well.

Despite our altered friendship, Akiza still calls me by my childhood names while I call her by her own childhood nicknames.

We exit the Underground Duels and roam around the good part of New Domino City for a well before going home. Which is now located on the better side of the city but the building is still under construction but they didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

"I'm impressed with your duel Akiza," a voice, who is unfamiliar to Akiza but familiar to Eliane, said in front of them.

They looked ahead to see a man under a street light that was ahead of him.

They walked closer.

* * *

><p><strong>~Akiza's Pov~ <strong>

*Growl*

I don't know who this man is or how he knows my true name but it seemed Eliane does when I heard her growl that even it made me shiver.

"Sayer" I heard Eliane hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

Sayer ignored the younger red head and just focus his attention on to the other red head.

"Who are you?" Akiza asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"My name is Sayer," he said in a soothing voice but to Eliane it was sickening.

"What do you want," she demanded of him in a firm voice.

They both ignored that the slightly smaller red head was creating a minor psychic tornado around the three.

"I am here to offer you a place in the Arcadia Movement."

"What's that?" Akiza asked, now curious.

"An organization that I own. But not just any ordinary organization. Its a place for psychic duelists. Where you can be among them and not be judged nor feared. I and the rest in Arcadia will be more like a family who protects their own, and their own kind only."

"Why should I trust you?" Akiza asked, uncertainty creeping back in her voice again but it was firmed.

"What if I say I have similar psychic abilities to yours."

Akiza started feeling something and to her it felt like hope.

"So what do you say in joining us Ms. Izinski. If you join you feel love and family. You even have the greatest potential of being the future of all psychic duelists."

Akiza felt her hope growing more. That's when she finally remembered Eliane.

"I have to think about it," Akiza affirmed.

"Very well. Meet me at the fountain in New Domino's centre tomorrow at midnight."

Sayer left.

Eliane's minor psychic tornado dispersed when Sayer was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>~At Eliane's and Akiza's Place~ <strong>

"Akiza please don't tell me you are considering going with that creep."

"Yes I am."

"What? But Akiza you can't!"

"Its my decision."

"Why do you want to go with him?"

"Why haven't you told me about him?" Akiza countered back.

"Because his no good."

"Well he seems good to me."

"Why?"

"Because the first time ever I feel hope and it seems his the only person who wants to help me!"

Eliane flinched and hurt was apparent in her eyes, and unshed tears were forming but that didn't stop Akiza because she was seeing red.

"What do you think I have been doing?" Eliane asked, her voice cracking.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I asked you for help but you turn me down. Push me away. Hurting me. Thanks to you I can't seem to trust no one and its all thanks to you since your the one who started it."*

A couple of tears escaped from Tori's eyes.

"I hate you. I hate you."**

Tears now tread down Eliane's face.

"Forget this. I going with Sayer and live in the Arcadia Movement."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day, Midnight* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~At New Domino's Centre~ <strong>

"So... do you have your answer?" Sayer asked when he spotted Akiza.

"I'll join."

"Excellent. And welcome to Arcadia. Please if you will follow me to your new home."

Akiza only took a couple of steps with Sayer when they heard another female voice behind them.

"Akiza! Wait!"

Akiza and Sayer turned to see it was Eliane.

Sayer was irritated that she showed.

Eliane knows Akiza regretted what she said to her. But Eliane didn't care for the cruel words that her best friend spoke to her last night. She still loves Akiza like a little sister would to an older sister. The two friends are not going to bring up their quarrel and just act like it didn't happen... for now.

"What?" Akiza asked, monotone when Eliane was a couple of feet in front of her.

"I know I can't stop you, I don't own you. But I want you to have a parting a gift that I got for you," Eliane said, monotone.

Akiza stared at her and hold out her hand.

"Here. Sorry I didn't wrap it like your other gifts. I didn't have enough time," Elaine said in a monotone voice again.

Eliane dropped the gift in her hand and Akiza took a good look at it despite being dark.

Akiza saw it is a emerald crested, golden crossed-shaped medallion***.

She nodded her head in thanks to Eliane, and Eliane nodded right back.

There they went their separate directions.

Sayer and Akiza heading towards Arcadia.

Eliane-Kyra heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scene becomes Freeze Frame)****<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*There is no bashing. I know your confused with what Akiza's is saying but I will reveal why she said that in a different chapter. The reason I put it, its because I want to hang you guys a little. So don't hate Akiza please. Thank you. <strong>

****Again don't hate Akiza please. And again I will reveal why she said that in a different chapter. The reason I wrote that is because I want to make you guys hang. **

*****You know the necklace you see her wear in the show. **

******Its similar of the one in the end scene in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Season 1 Episode 24. Except Akiza's not crying, there's no Black Rose Witch Mask. Just Akiza's and Eliane's face appearing. I hope you know what I'm talking about. If not then please go to YouTube and typed in the season and episode I mentioned before.**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed.<strong>

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	5. Missing

**hey readers.**

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**also i apologize for its shortness but that's because its a filler chapter.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show which i don't own.**

**Pairings: I checked. I did set up pairings but i'm not goin to reveal. i want u, the readers, to guess. plz put ur answers in ur reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Missing <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 5 days later* <strong>

* * *

><p>Akiza walked into the room that Eliane-Kyra used as her bedroom. It was in a building that was almost finished being constructed that was in a better part of New Domino.<p>

Fifteen year old Akiza finally cooled done from their fight from days ago. She wanted to come earlier but she was full of nerves so she waited 'til she gathered enough courage.

So, here she was, ready to apologize. But just one problem.

Eliane-Kyra Tori is missing!

Akiza want to check the whole building; but, it seems pointless since it seems that there was a struggle.

So, she can come up with one explanation and that is: Eliane-Kyra Tori was abducted!

She felt tears sliding down her face. Regretting the last moments she had with Eliane that was filled with cruel words and cold good-byes.

She tried to find clues. To see if there was hint of where Eliane's kidnappers taken Eliane. After a few moments, Akiza turned up nothing. So, she ran. Ran all the way back to the Arcadia Movement.

* * *

><p><strong>~Arcadia (Akiza's Pov)~ <strong>

"Sayer!" I shouted when I stormed in his office.

"What is it Akiza."

"Ellie!"

"Who?"

"Eliane-Kyra Tori. Remember she was there with me when we first met," I said in hysterics.

"Ah~ yes. What about Ms. Tori?"

"She's gone! Someone kidnapped her," I said, getting more hysterical.

Sayer got up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand in front of me.

"Akiza calm down and explain."

"I went over to Kyra's to apologize for what I said and done to her, and to see if she will stay with me at Arcadia but she wasn't there. The place looked ransacked and a battlefield. I want to search for her; but I saw some blood there. I know they put a struggle and they probably hurt her," I sobbed.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Search for her and send some others from the movement for rescue mission!" I yelled, hysterically.

"Okay. Just go back to your room and I will take care of everything." I nodded then left.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

Once Akiza left, Sayer went to sit back in his chair. He leaned back and put his elbows on the arms chair. He propped his arms up and interlaced his fingers together, and brought them close to his face. Which was hiding his satisfaction smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>~Akiza's Room~ <strong>

Akiza is sitting on her bed with her hands on her face. She was crying her eyes out.

She felt so much pain that it felt like it was going to crush her from the inside if she don't get hold of the pain.

Then she suddenly stopped crying.

Anger started to consume and her eyes changed*. Her psychic powers began to swirl around the room and cause destruction.

Her powers tore everything in the room. It even tear some the wall plaster from the walls, leaving holes in the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>~Akiza's Pov~ <strong>

_"Whoever took Red** and hurt her. I will find them and make them pay,"_ I thought in my mind with malice.

* * *

><p><strong>*You know her eyes changed during her duel with Misty, when Misty was a Dark Signer, and Sayer said something along the lines of <strong>**"The entrance to the Underworld is on the witch's island"**** then her eyes changed. That's what I'm talking about. **

****Red is another nickname for Eliane-Kyra. A recap; so far Eliane-Kyra's nicknames consist of: Eliane, Kyra, Tori, Ellie, Tor, L, Red, Eura, and Finch.**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed.<strong>

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	6. Anonymous Flowers Admirer

**hey whatz up my ygo 5d's ff readin readers.**

**okay for those who don't know i updated three times last week so my updates are takin a break. they are not on hold they are just takin a break for the next three or two weeks. sorry for the inconvience but that's just one to many updates last week. AND the only reason i'm updatin is because this story has "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show which i don't own.**

**Pairings: I did set up pairings but i'm not goin to reveal. i want u, the readers, to guess. plz put ur answers in ur reviews. thnk u.**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Anonymous Flowers Admirer <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 month* <strong>

* * *

><p>Fifteen year old Akiza entered her bedroom that is in the Arcadia Movement. Actually her bedroom look more like a mini, but comfortable, apartment with a mini kitchenette with a breakfast bar, the dining room is stationed in the kitchen since Akiza only put in a cafe table and chair*, a small spacious living room, a bathroom, and a very spacious master bedroom with a walk-in closet and a spacious master bathroom.<p>

She has just gotten back from her training with Sayer.

Akiza entered her master bedroom; and when she did she saw a flower bouquet consisting of yellow roses**. She stopped to stare at the bouquet of flowers in shock. Akiza didn't know how they got there in the first place because if anything was delivered to one of the residents of the Movement then it will go through Sayer first; and Sayer didn't mention any deliver to Akiza.

Slowly and ever so cautiously, Akiza made her way to the flowers and picked up the bouquet of yellow roses. Aki inspected them; and upon inspection she saw that the roses came with a little card.

Akiza pull the card away from the flowers. A short poem was written on the card.

_"Akiza,_

_You may be hurting,_

_but good will come to you in time then I'll be with you,_

_in spirit of course, your not alone_

_I'll stand by you_

_because I'm your admirer._

_Forever Yours,_

_Anonymous"***_

She stared skeptically at the poem that was written on the small card. She just wanted to throw the roses and the card away but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do that. So instead she grabbed a vase that was under the kitchen sink and filled it with ice cold water then gently place the yellow roses inside, and placed the card back with the roses where she found it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip-1 month later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Sayer summoned Akiza to his office, there he told her the most horrible news. As promised Sayer sent out a search party to find fourteen year old Eliane-Kyra Tori.<p>

After two months of searching, Sayer's men found Eliane. But she was dead; has been dead for almost two months now. They found her body outside of New Dominio City, right next to the ocean where it was secluded.

Akiza flew into a maniacal rage and destroy everything in her sight that's when Sayer discovered that when Akiza's eyes change then she is truly the Black Rose Witch.

Later on the day after she heard the devastating news about her dear friend, she locked herself up in her room.

When she woke up the day after she heard the news, she woke up to the smell of roses. She opened her eyes to a huge bouquet of black roses****** with some rosemary******* and a poem that reads:

_"Akiza,_

_Tragedy has struck_

_and for that I'm sorry. _

_You shouldn't have to grieve at such an age._

_You may not forget, _

_you may still feel pain, _

_but it will ease, _

_but might never go away._

_To ease your pain slightly _

_you only have to do one thing: _

_Remember all the happy memories._

_Happy memories with Eliane-Kyra Tori. _

_Take Care, _

_Anonymous"_

Even though Akiza want to be creeped out about how "Anonymous" knew what happened and know about Eliane's name; but, strangely enough the bouquet arrangement and the poem brought her some comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* <strong>

* * *

><p>Over the months and year, Akiza has been receiving a rose or roses of different colors and in numbers. Sometimes it was one or more. Sometimes a stuffed animal (huge or medium or small), handmade gifts, or duel monsters card will come with the flower(s) and the short poem. They always appear when Akiza's alone and when she needed it the most. Like they were there to cheer her up and they do. She knew it was from the same one because: one-the roses always come with a short poem and two-the poem was signed by 'Anonymous'.<p>

Even though the poems sometimes seem sad or have some negative emotion to it, it somehow just made her feel better.

Akiza is sixteen**** now and she has become more colder ever since she learned that her best friend/sister was murdered.

She has been cordially invited to participate in the Fortune Cup.

She didn't want to attend the Fortune Cup but Sayer told her that it will do the Arcadia good if she participated in the Fortune Cup. With that Akiza agreed, with hidden reluctance.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- After Akiza's the Duel with Gill Randsborg* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Akiza's Pov~ <strong>

I went to the Arcadia Headquarters mobile to be alone after my duel.

_"I can't believe this is happening. Now the world really knows who I am and my real name. I didn't want that to happen. But that Randsborg forced me to...,"_ I stopped my angry thoughts about my first match as soon as I saw a bouquet of light pink roses******** with a poem in its mist and medium sized box gift.

_"I'm getting a little worried. I mean Anonymous somehow can easily sneak into Arcadia Headquarters undetected and now Anonymous can easily get into the mobile unit even if its mostly out of the open and other psychic duelists surrounding the mobile," _I thought.

_"Akiza,_

_You shouldn't be treated such away._

_What do they know?_

_Except how to be scared_

_from what they don't understand._

_Just remember you'll always have me no matter what._

_Devotedly Yours,_

_Anonymous"_

I set the poem back down in the light pink roses and turned my attention to the gift. It was a medium sized squared-shaped with shiny rose red wrapping paper topped with a white rose ribbon.*********

I carefully unwrapped the gift and lifted the lid. Inside I saw a red paper meche heart with white cursive writing that spelled out: 'I'm beary sorry that happened to you'. At first I was confused why Anonymous will spell 'very' wrong, that is until I spotted something else in the box. I put the meche heart down and lifted up the other item to reveal a cute little teddy bear.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day, After Akiza's Duel with Commander Koda* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

Akiza briskly and quickly made her way inside the mobile unit of the Arcadia Movement. Once the door was shut and locked tightly inside, the tears and choked sobs made there way out of Akiza's eyes. She leaned back against the door and slide down to the floor then she pulled her knees to her chest then wrapped her arms around them, next she laid her head on her legs.

This round of the semi-final duel was brutal to her because her opponent, Commander Koda, used his cards to reflect prior events in her life and the suffering she has caused people, it even brought up her memories of the last thing she said to Eliane and finding out that Eliane was murdered.

* * *

><p><strong>~Akiza's Pov~ <strong>

That duel was terrible; just terrible.

Koda just have to bring up my past and what I did to Eliane. Just letting him bringing up Eliane-Kyra just made me snap inside and I hurt Koda more then I did with my last opponent. Not to mention my stabilizer fell out of my hair, making my powers go up in full blast and that cursed mark appeared again, the mark that was responsible for my cursed powers.

_"I didn't mean to say those things that I said to you Kyra. I was just angry at the people that hurt me and I took it out on you how could I do that," _I thought sadly.**********

* * *

><p><strong>~Mysterious Person Pov~ <strong>

I'm standing right in front of Akiza. I had to resist the strong urge to wrap my arms around her and give her comfort but sadly I didn't, wish I could but can't.

I accidentally made noise by shuffling my feet but she just ignored me and just continue to cry her heart out; couldn't really blame her for that.

So I just set down a bouquet with a short poem and another gift for her.

I reluctantly left her like that and exit through a window that is at the far end of the mobile and walked away to my hotel that I have been staying at.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov (With Akiza)~ <strong>

After a several more minutes, Akiza controlled her sobbing. She took a few deep breaths before raising her head again.

Then her eyes grew wide, she stopped short of breathing, and stiffened. Right in front of her at her feet is a bouquet consisting of: Yellow Roses, Purple Bellflowers **(** : / / . / f / / 1 8 5 / e / 0 / . j p g **)*************, and with a couple of Witch-Hazels************ with a short poem, right next to another gift box.

* * *

><p><strong>~Akiza's Pov~ <strong>

Those items weren't there before. I'm for sure of that.

_"That means Anonymous was just here. Standing right in front of me," _I thought, slightly panicky.

A shiver went down my spine when I thought of Anonymous being in here. That's must be Anonymous making the shuffling sound. They probably went in and out from one of the mobile's windows.

I picked up and read the short poem that always came with the flowers.

_"Akiza,_

_I'm sorry that man did that to you._

_He shouldn't have done that._

_But just remember:_

_I'll be by your side_

_all the way_

_and I'll be thinking of you._

_I pray that_

_the Witch-Hazels help comfort you._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous"_

I put the poem back with the bouquet and brought the gift closer to me. The gift was slightly heavy and it was wrapped in forest green wrapping paper with printed golden vines designs on it and its topped in a fancy red bow.

I carefully unwrapped the wrapping paper to reveal a wooden book shaped box with a latched hook **(Pic : **: / / . / . j p g **[the smaller one])**. I unlatched the hook and it revealed a book.

The book's cover is a snow white color with an ivory white book binding. The pages have gold lining. The title on the middle of the front cover is in elegant cursive in red as blood and spelled "Journey to the Island of Dragon Star".

"_I never heard of this book before," _I thought with confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Despite never hearing this story before she still tempted to read and read it she did.

Just after only reading more then several chapters, she felt better then a couple of hours ago.

Before reading, she took a quick look on how long the book is and saw 20 chapters and 182 pages total. Right now she is on chapter 8.

* * *

><p><strong>~Akiza's Pov~<strong>

This book is really beautiful.

It was about these 4 fairies who at first were totally different from each other and don't get along. But one day, evil forces plague over the land where the fairies live and it was up to those 4 fairies to save their land. However, to do that they need to journey to the Island of Dragon Star that's where they will gain the power to defeat the evil. On their way to the Island they face challenges and made new fairy friends. Once they made it to the Island they have to go through trials that test their friendship to see if it was true and if they can truly work together, and it turns out their was a 5th fairy. With some difficulty they passed the trials and raced back to their homeland with the 5th fairy along with their new friends tagging along. Together the 5 fairies locked the evil by sealing them in 7 Nazca Lines that have their respective body shape. The land became what it once was and the fairies that saved the land became the best of friends, and they became guardians to watch over their land.*************

"_This is really beautiful. Amazing. This would almost seem like Eliane wrote this herself,"_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

For the rest of the day Akiza felt better as she continued to read the story and felt like she can take on anyone; but, only for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>*Something like this- <strong>: / / w w w . / . j p g **but only with one chair **

****Yellow Roses mean _friendship_, jealousy, infidelity, or _apology_, a broken heart, _intense emotion_, dying love, extreme betrayal ( **: / / e n . / s** ) **

*****I made up this poem by myself. But I don't know if this is an actual poem. Since its been along time I done a poem but I think I did well after along time on my first try. **

******Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia says Akiza is 16 when she first appeared on the show. **

******* **: / / w w w . / . a s p

********Black roses mean Death, hatred, _farewell_, _rejuvenation or rebirth_ or Death, farewell ( **: / / e n . / s** ) **

*********Rosemary mean Remembrance ( **: / / e n . / **)**

**********Light Pink Roses mean _Admiration_, _Sympathy_, _Gentleness_, _Grace_, _Gladness_, _Joy_, _Sweetness_ ( **: / / w w w . / . a s p **) **

***********Rose Ribbon Pic : **: / / w w w . - o n - . h t m l

************Explains why Akiza said those things in Chapter 4 **

*************Bellflowers mean "Thinking of You" ( **: / / e n . / **) **

**************Witch-hazel mean A magic spell ( **: / / e n . / s** ) **

***************Does "Journey to the Island of Dragon Star" sound familiar to you guys if you do please put it in your reviews. If you got it wrong then I'll PM you and give you a hint.**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoyed.<strong>

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**review plz. thnx.**


End file.
